


Kisses

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Uzu x Ryuko kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

_Fingertips_

Ryuko nearly growled at the green haired man as he closed in on her. Her back hit the wall behind her and she nearly gasped, looking behind her to see that there was no escape. She felt Uzu grasp her hand and she turned back to him, her cheeks red.

"H-Hey! What a-are you-" she stuttered. Her eyes widened as she watched Uzu pull her hand up to his lips. She flushed a deep shade of red when Uzu gently pressed his lips against her fingertips.

Uzu pulled back finally, a smirk dancing on his lips. "Something wrong, Matoi? You're face is red," he commented, only to have Ryuko kick him in the stomach, her face the same color as the red streak in her hair.

\---

_Spine_

Ryuko flushed and buried her face into her pillow as she felt Uzu climb onto the bed. Her heart thumped madly in her chest as she felt Uzu straddle her, his hands gently running along her back. Ryuko quivered under his touch, small whimpers escaping her mouth as his fingertips brushed against her skin.

"Something wrong, Ryuko?" Uzu said softly, his voice teasing.

Ryuko shook her head and gasped when she felt Uzu pop off her bra. "U-Uzu..." She whispered shakily.

Uzu smiled softly before he leaned down, pressing his lips against her spine. He smirked against her skin when he felt Ryuko flinch beneath his lips, a soft squeak escaping her lips. "I love you," Uzu murmured against her skin and chuckled when Ryuko buried her blushing face into her pillow.

\---

_Birthmark_

"Ah, what's this?" Ryuko asked, poking the brownish mark on Uzu's skin, just below his shoulder blade.

Uzu chuckled, squirming under Ryuko's touch before he swatted her hand away. "Hmm? Oh this?" He asked, showing her the brownish mark again. "It's my birthmark," Uzu said.

Ryuko cocked her head to the side, examining the birthmark. "It's kind of shaped like a tail..." Ryuko voiced.

Uzu nodded. "Yeah, Jakuzure said it proves that I'm a monkey, I really prefer to keep this damn thing hidden," Uzu grumbled, reaching for his shirt. Uzu froze when he felt Ryuko's arms snake around his waist, her lips pressed just below his shoulder blade.

"Hnn, I think it's cute." Ryuko murmured, resting her cheek against his bare back.

Uzu flushed. "O-Oh, is...is that so?" He grumbled under his breath, deciding against putting on a shirt.

\---

_Hips_

Ryuko flushed as she bit her lip, one hand clutching the sheets beneath her. She squeaked, feeling Uzu's hands rundown her waist before resting on her hips, his thumb running circles along her hip bone.

Ryuko trembled, feeling Uzu's thumb slip under the band of her underwear, tugging it down slightly before he leaned down and kissed her hip bone.

Ryuko shrieked and sat upward, swatting at Uzu's head in the process. "P-Pervert!"

\---

_Stomach_

Uzu smiled gently, his ear pressed against the bulge of Ryuko's growing stomach. A soft smile appeared on Ryuko's lips, her hand moving to stroke his hair gently.

Suddenly, Uzu pulled back, beaming excitedly. "It kicked!" He nearly squeaked in excitement.

Ryuko snickered as Uzu nuzzled his nose against her stomach. "I can't wait for you to come out, little baby! So I can spoil the heck out of you!" Uzu cooed, kissing Ryuko's tummy.

\---

_Chest_

Ryuko blinked her eyes open, still rather groggy. In her peripheral, she noticed the TV was on, though it's volume was low. She rubbed her eyes drowsily before she looked up at Uzu, who's chest was currently being used as her pillow.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Uzu whispered.

Ryuko shook her head. "What time is it?" Ryuko asked drowsily, resting her head back on Uzu's chest.

Uzu turned his head to the alarm clock on the nearby nightstand. "Almost two in the morning," he whispered, rubbing Ryuko's shoulder soothingly. "Go back to bed, babe," he murmured.

Ryuko nodded her head before she turned slightly and pressed a kiss against Uzu's chest. "Mm, good night," she murmured, quickly falling back to sleep.

\---

_Wound_

"S-Sanageyama!" Ryuko yelled as she ran into the infirmary frantically. She searched around the room before she spotted him on the bed, Barazo finishing up with his bandages.

"Ah, Ryuko..." Sukuyo spoke up in surprise, watching as Ryuko headed straight for the bed.

"Sanageyama, are you alright?" Ryuko asked, rushing to Uzu's side. Sukuyo smiled softly, tapping her husband's shoulder before she gently took the bandages from her husband, Uzu giving her an odd look as she did so.

Uzu turned back to Ryuko, his cheeks flushed. "I heard you were hit by Nui..." Ryuko said, her eyes dropping to the wound by his shoulder.

Uzu bit his lip. "Uh, I'm-" he stopped when Sukuyo finally managed to get Ryuko's attention.

"Ryuko, would you mind finishing up for us? I'm afraid my husband is in desperate need of a break," Sukuyo said. Ryuko nodded slowly and retrieved the bandages before Sukuyo and her husband left the room quickly.

The green haired male blinked in surprise before he turned to Ryuko who had already began bandaging up his shoulder. "I'm fine, Ryuko," he only ever used her first name when they were alone together. "Really, she just grazed me..." Uzu said as Ryuko finished up. She patted his shoulder gently, causing Uzu to hiss in response.

"Sorry," she murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to his bandaged shoulder. "But I'm glad that you're alright. I don't know what I would have done if you had gotten hurt, Uzu..." She murmured.

Uzu sighed, leaning his forehead against Ryuko's. "Sorry to worry you, but don't worry, I refuse to die, not until we get our rematch," Uzu smirked, eliciting a giggle from Ryuko.

\---

_Wrist_

"What's this?" Uzu asked, holding Ryuko's left wrist. His eyes skimmed over the skin of her arm, taking notice of the small, circular mark left on the side of her wrist.

"A scar," Ryuko replied nonchalantly. "Most likely left from all the transformations I've done with Senketsu," Ryuko guessed. Uzu's thoughts flashed to all the times that Ryuko had pulled the pin from her red glove every time she had transformed with Kamui Senketsu.

Uzu looked down at her wrist thoughtfully, his fingertips brushing over the mark. "Like a battle scar," he mumbled, kissing it gently and eliciting a soft smile from Ryuko.

\---

_Shoulders_

Uzu snored lightly, his sweaty hair matted against his forehead, his shirt thrown somewhere in the room and long forgotten. As was the rest of his clothes.

Ryuko, laying beside him, smiled gently as she watched her sleeping monkey. She had to admit, Uzu was very cute when he slept. She pulled the blankets up to cover her bare chest as she scooted closer to Uzu. She leaned toward him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, before she snuggled up beside him and fell asleep alongside him.

\---

_Collarbone_

Ryuko's cheeks were bright red, her eyes squeezed shut as she tilted her head back, exposing more of her skin to Uzu. He grunted gratefully, moving his lips from her neck down to her collarbone, paying extra attention to the exposed skin there when Ryuko gasped softly.

Uzu parted his lips, placing open mouth kisses all along her collarbone, relishing in the way that Ryuko trembled beneath him, her fingers digging into his shoulders and pulling at his hair.

Ryuko gasped, feeling Uzu bite into her skin before he licked and sucked at the new mark he had just left. "D-Don't bite, stupid! You'll leave a mark!" She scolded, her cheeks bright red as she swatted at his head.

\---

_Bruises_

Ryuko snickered, looking up at Uzu's face, a large purple-blue-ish mark on his cheek. "What happened?" Ryuko asked, hiding her laughter behind her hand.

Uzu frowned at her, running his hand through his hair.

"Inumuta and I had...a bit of a disagreement," Uzu grumbled, tentatively touching his new bruise only to flinch under his own touch.

Ryuko laughed and pulled him down before she gently pressed her lips to his new bruise. "Better?" She asked, pulls away.

Uzu flushed and nodded. "I think he hit my lip too, you should make that one feel better too," Uzu suggested, a grin on his face. Ryuko shook her head, rolling her eyes as she did so.

"Nice try, but no,"

"Worth a shot," Uzu shrugged.

\---

_Neck_

"Uzuuuu," Ryukoo whined as she rested her cheek on Uzu's shoulder. The sleeping man groaned, preferring not to be awoken from his slumber.

"What?" He groaned, still very much trying to sleep.

"Spar with me," Ryuko requested, reaching up to run her fingers through Uzu's hair. He sighed contently, her fingers massaging his scalp and sending him further and further into sleep.

Uzu groaned. "No," he murmured, turning and rolling out of Ryuko's grasp.

The girl huffed and scooted over to Uzu. "Please?" She requested, her voice soft as she leaned down, placing kiss after kiss on Uzu's neck.

"Urgh, fine..." He groaned, rolling out of bed as Ryuko cheered and ran out the room.

\---

_Behind the ear_

Uzu grumbled something incoherently under his breath, his eyes trained on the handheld game in his hold. He rolled onto his stomach, his glare on the screen.

"Losing?" Ryuko murmured sleepily as she rolled over as well, resting her chest on Uzu's back, her arms wrapping around Uzu's shoulders.

"How could you tell?" Uzu grumbled, his brow twitching.

Ryuko leaned her cheek against his shoulder blade. "This is how you play when you start to lose." She explained, lifting her head up. "You can do it, babe." Ryuko said encouragingly, placing a soft kiss on the area behind Uzu's ear.

\---

_Scars_

Uzu turned around hearing footsteps approach him. It was still a little weird not being able to rely on his eyes for every day purposes, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

The person's shoes tapped softly against the hard wood floor of the gym where he was currently training. Who dared to disturb him while he was practicing for his rematch with Matoi? His ears caught the sound of a familiar voice muttering something quietly as the footsteps got closer. Swiftly, he pointed the tip of his bamboo sword toward his surprise visitor, stopping them in their tracks.

"Matoi," he practically growled at her. "Come for a rematch? If so, I'll make sure you don't run aga-" he stopped when he felt Ryuko push his bamboo sword aside, stride over to him, grab him by his bandana and pull him down, her lips brushing gently against the bottom half of the scars left over from when his eyes were sewn shut. He flushed as Ryuko pulled away but kept him close enough that he could hear her whisper.

"You look absolutely stupid with that mask on, Sanageyama." She shoved him away and Uzu registered the sound of her walking away. "Make sure you're ready for our rematch," she challenged him.

\---

_Knees_

"Ryuko?" Uzu called quietly as he entered the girl's bedroom. He had heard her crying again, most likely another nightmare.

Ryuko looked up, her vision blurry. "U-Uzu," she blubbered and Uzu quickly ran over to the crying girl's side. She turned to him, kicking her legs over the edge of the bed as she did so. "Uzu," she whined, rubbing her eyes as more tears began to spill over.

Uzu quickly kneeled in front of her, running his hands on Ryuko's legs in a comforting manner. "Hey, hey... Shh, it's okay." He hushed her, reaching up to wipe away some of the tears that she missed. She whimpered under his touch, placing her small hands over his.

Uzu bit his lip. "Was it another nightmare?" Ryuko nodded as Uzu cradled her cheek into his hand.

"The same one?" He asked. Ryuko nodded again, leaning into Uzu's touch.

"I miss him," Ryuko whimpered, fresh tears building in her eyes as she turned back to Uzu. The green haired male nodded slowly, his eyes falling.

"We all do, Ryuko," he murmured, kissing her knee gently.

\---

_Jaw_

It's been said that when a person loses one of their senses, their other ones heighten. This was definitely something that Uzu had experienced first hand.

His sense of smell had increased, he didn't like it all that much, especially when he passed by the men's restroom. His hearing had increased, he was able tell how far or close someone was to him just by the sound of their footsteps. His sense of taste had increased... Resulting in his sensitivity to heat.

His new heightened sense of touch was definitely something new to him, especially now that Ryuko's burning lips were on a sensitive part of his body. He tensed beneath her kisses, soft moaning sounds passing through his lips as his fingers wove into her hair.

Ryuko's lips moved along his jaw, occasionally nibbling and sucking. Uzu growled, his hold on Ryuko's hair tightening. "Matoi..." He growled, his teeth gritted.

A soft chuckle escaped Ryuko's lips. "Hmm, maybe I should make you wear a blindfold more often," she hummed, returning her lips to his jaw.

"Hnn, maybe," Uzu moaned in agreement.

\---

_Thighs_

Ryuko remained frozen, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. Nervously, she clenched the sheets beneath her fingers, a soft squeak passing her lips when she felt Uzu's hands run up her bare thighs.

She lulled her head back, her breathing becoming heavier when she began to feel Uzu's hot breath on her thighs. She quivered, feeling his lips gently brush over her skin, heading for the direction of her inner thigh

She bit her lip, stopping a gasp from passing her lips when she felt Uzu press a kiss on her thigh. She could feel him smirking against her skin.

"I told you it would be fun if you wore the blindfold," Uzu chuckled, his eyes on her hands, noticing the way they desperately clutched onto the sheets beneath them.

"Sh-Shut up!"

\---

_Eyelids_

Ryuko smiled softly, her finger tips brushing Uzu's green bangs from his sleeping face. He was so cute and peaceful when he slept, and it was nice getting a little peace and quiet.

She leaned down, gently pressing her lips to his closed eyelids, her hair falling down and tickling his face. "I love you," she cooed when she pulled back. A triumphant smile appeared on her face when she saw a smile appear on Uzu's face, even though he was supposed to be sleeping.

Uzu blinked his eyes open, a grin on his lips. "Love you too," he chuckled.

\---

_Nose_

Uzu laughed as he pulled Ryuko against his chest, the two of them falling backwards onto the bed. "U-Uzu!" Ryuko squeaked as the pair bounced on the surface of the bed.

The green haired male laughed again, rolling over so Ryuko was pinned beneath him, his arms on either side of her head. He smiled down at his blushing rival before he leaned down, gently nudging his nose against hers. Ryuko giggled, wrapping her arms around Uzu's neck, her hands playing with his hair.

"What do you want to do first?" Ryuko asked after she placed a kiss on the tip of Uzu's nose. "It is your birthday after all," she murmured, smiling up at Uzu.

A cheeky smirk crossed Uzu's face. "I've got a few ideas in mind," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

\---

_Forehead_

Uzu blinked his eyes open, wiping the drool that had accidentally spilled from the corner of his mouth. Bleary eyed, he turned to the weight at his side.

He blinked, seeing Ryuko fast asleep at his side, his arm wrapped around her. Her cheek pressed against his shoulder and her arm draped around his torso lazily. He smiled down at her, his features softening. He lifted his hand to brush her hair from her face before he tilted his head down, gently brushing his lips against her forehead.

He pulled back just in time to see a small smile form on Ryuko's face before he went back to sleep, hugging Ryuko closer to his side.

\---

_Inner elbow_

Uzu leaned back in Ryuko's arms, his head tucked neatly beneath her chin. He reached around, wrapping her arms around him and letting the crook of her elbow meet with his lips.

He grinned against her skin before he placed kiss after kiss on her inner elbow.

Ryuko giggled, leaning her cheek on top of Uzu's head. "What are you doing?" She asked, a smile dancing on her lips. She didn't get a response from him and burst into laughter when Uzu blew air into the crook of her elbow, causing a farting noise to echo in the room.

\---

_Cheeks_

Ryuko flushed, looking down at the bouquet of red flowers in front of her. She looked up at the man giving her the flowers and she smiled at his blushing face, his free hand running through his green hair nervously.

With a gentle smile, she took the flowers from him and stepped toward him, pressing her lips to his cheek.

"I'd love to go on a date with you, Uzu," she said.

\---

_Back of the hand_

Uzu bit his lip, his heart aching as his wife's pained cries echoed throughout the room. He was absolutely useless in his wife's time of need, he couldn't even sooth the pain for her. All he could do was be there for her, give her words of encouragement.

Ryuko cried out again, tears spilling from her eyes and mingling with the sweat that had remained way on her face. She squeezed the life out of his hand, crying out profanities. "You can do it, baby." Uzu encouraged, pulling her hand to his lips. "One more push," he encouraged as he kissed the back of her hand, the nurses and doctor also encouraging her.

His wife nodded, yelling as she put all her effort into that last push. Suddenly, her crying stopped and was replaced with heavy breathing.

Uzu froze, the sound of a baby's cries filling the room.

"Congratulations, you two. It's a beautiful baby girl,"

\---

_Palms_

Uzu grabbed Ryuko's hand, pulling her along as he ran behind the nearby wall, pressing Ryuko against the wall as well.

"Hey, what are you- mmph!" She stopped as Uzu placed his hand over Ryuko's mouth, silencing her.

Warily, Uzu peeked around the corner. "You're sister was heading this direction... I didn't want her to see us..." He whispered.

Ryuko rolled her eyes before she placed a kiss on Uzu's palm, her eyes lighting up in amusement from see her boyfriend's face turn bright red.

\---

_Lips_

Uzu turned to Ryuko, a small smile on his lips as he and Ryuko stopped in front of hers and Satsuki's apartment. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully, a grin on his face.

Ryuko nodded, her cheeks flushed red. "Of course," she replied as a smile appeared on her lips.

Uzu smiled triumphantly and leaned down, gently pressing his lips to Ryuko's. He pulled back, just as quickly as it had happened, the both of them flustered by the kiss despite it being incredibly innocent. "I love you," he whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

Ryuko smiled and allowed their lips to meet again. "I love you, too." She giggled against his lips. She felt him begin to pull away, but she wrapped her arms around his chest to prevent him from pulling back. Uzu smirked against Ryuko's lips, happy to stay there for as long as she wanted, his arms wrapping around her waist as he began to kiss her senseless.

"Ahem,"

The pair pulled apart to see Satsuki standing at the doorway, looking unimpressed. Uzu quickly pulled away, taking two large steps backwards. Nervously, his eyes flicked between Ryuko's blushing face and Satsuki, the latter glaring at him warningly. "Er... B-Bye, babe!" He yelled before sprinting down the sidewalk.

 

FIN.


End file.
